


Bubblegum Bitch

by BlakeYousoro



Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hitch implies sex but there’s none shown, Making Out, annie walks in at the wrong time, bubble gum, getting caught kissing, hitch & Pieck are room mates, hitch being hitch, i will die on the pikuhitch hill, kissing with tongues, set after the rumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Pieck has chewing gum, and it’s her last piece. Hitch wants some gum, but Pieck has none to offer. Cue Hitch formulating a plan to get that gum - and that plan leading to them both realising a few things.Meanwhile, Annie just wanted to ask Hitch a simple question.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Pieck
Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around with a prompt generator, and an idea for this came up.
> 
> Set in the same universe as my other PikuHitch fic!
> 
> I really love them and I want more people to ship this very unusual ship! I think they go nice together!

“Is... Is that gum?” Hitch asked, looking over to Pieck.

Pieck nodded slowly, still chewing at the gum. Hitch watched in awe, watching as her jaw slowly moved.

“Do you... Do you have any more?” She asked, hopefully. You see - chewing gum was something you could only get in Marley. And since, well, the rumbling had gone over it, it was now very hard to find. Unfortunately for Hitch, she’d ended up trying some Annie had given her and wow - she had fallen in love with it. She’s give anything for a piece.

“No, I don’t. Sorry this is the last piece I had on me.” Pieck said, glancing back down to the book she was reading.

Hitch gave a soft whine, flopping onto her bed and screaming slightly into the pillow- which muffled it. “I hate it here! Fuck Eren for taking gum away from me! Me and all the homies hate Eren!”

“It’s... it’s just gum- calm down.” Pieck said, glancing over to Hitch for a moment.

Hitch turned her head to look at Pieck, pouting. She watched her chew for a bit more before a devilish idea popped into her head, causing a smirk to appear on her lips. She sat up, pushing herself off of her bed, and going to sit by Pieck.

Pieck glanced to her, sighing. She closed the book. “Can I help you?”

“Mhm.” Hitch put her hand on Pieck’s cheek, causing the other girl to raise her eyebrow. “Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” She said, her tone playful. Pieck’s cheeks went a little bit pink.

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“You’re pretty- beautiful, even...” She brought her other hand up, now cupping Pieck’s cheeks. “So beautiful... I could just eat you up~”

Pieck’s cheeks got redder and redder with embarrassment, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. What was Hitch up to now?

“Mmm...” Hitch leant in, and kissed Pieck on the corner of her mouth. Pieck gasped softly, not expecting this, but not exactly being against it. She didn’t pull back when Hitch repeated the action, on the other corner of her mouth.

Hitch smirked softly, clearly having fun with what she was doing. “Piku~” She said, her voice slightly lower than usual - it sent a shiver up Pieck’s spine. God - this really came out of nowhere.

Hitch slowly leant in, and kissed Pieck softly on her lips, closing her eyes as she did so. Pieck hesitated for a moment, before kissing her back, bringing her hands up to gently hold Hitch’s wrists.

Hitch hummed softly into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it. She poked her tongue out, gently running her tongue along Pieck’s bottom lip. Pieck once again hesitated, but parted her lips slightly, allowing Hitch’s tongue to slip inside.

Hitch was taken aback by this, as she hadn’t expected Pieck to actually do it. Her tongue slipped inside with ease, and she brushed it against Pieck’s tongue gently, causing the other girl to whimper softly. The whimper oddly caused a blush to rise on Hitch’s cheeks - it caught her off guard. 

Hitch’s tongue snaked around Pieck’s mouth, and it soon pressed against the wad of gum in her mouth. Hitch pulled it back with her tongue, pulling it from Pieck’s mouth and into her own with a satirised hum. She got what she wanted... So why didn’t she want to stop?

Hitch pushed the gum to the side of her own mouth, and her tongue soon found itself back in Pieck’s mouth, brushing against her tongue once more which elicited another whimper form Pieck. Hitch’s hands moved down from her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around Pieck’s neck, pulling her close. Pieck moved her own hands to Hitch’s waist, also pulling her in.

Pieck gave a whimper as she felt Hitch started to play with her tongue, pushing it around and pulling in into Hitch’s mouth to suck on. Honestly, her mind was not registering what was going on right now at all - all Pieck knew was it felt good and she was enjoying herself. 

“Hey, Hitch are you-“ Annie’s voice came from outside the door, before said door opened. Neither had time to react before Annie came in- and the blonde was soon met with the sight of the pair, well, making out. Upon realisation, Pieck pulled away from Hitch, blushing brightly. Hitch on the other hand smirked at Pieck’s reaction, turning to Annie. She had a light blush on her cheeks, but neither of them could compare to how red Pieck’s face was.

“Can I help you, Annie?” Hitch asked, seemingly unfazed. 

“I just... Wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner, is all.” Annie said, not daring to look at either of them. She kept her gaze elsewhere, opting to stare at the wall behind the pair. “But I can see your busy.”

“Mmm... Nah. I’ll come eat.” Hitch got up from the bed, glancing at Pieck for a moment before back at Annie. “I’ll probably have a snack later too, y’know.” She kept the smirk up, now chewing on the gum a bit.

Annie rolled her eyes, catching onto Hitch’s innuendo. She did not need to know- at all. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.” Annie said, before leaving the pair alone.

Hitch snickered to herself, going to her bed to grab her jacket. “Ah Annie. Never ceases to bring happiness into my life.” She said, slipping the jacket on. Pieck said nothing, her mind still trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

Hitch hummed, going over to Pieck. She gently grabbed her chin, and kissed her softly, just for a moment before pulling back. She smirked, and pushed the gum to the front of her mouth, blowing a bubble with it. It soon popped, and Pieck blinked.

“I’ll be back later. Wait up for me, ‘kay? I was serious about that snack later.” She blew another bubble, and winked at Pieck - causing her to somehow blush even more than she already was. “See ya, sweet cheeks.” Hitch gave a wave, and left without another word.

Pieck sat there for a good minute or so, the events of the last five minutes replaying in her mind over and over. She had just... kissed Hitch? And she liked it - a lot? And it seemed Hitch did as well? What did this... mean? For them? Pieck shook her head. “She’s so... dumb.” She muttered to herself. Suddenly, realisation swept over her face. “... That bastard took my chewing gum.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I feel like it, I may write a part two with that ‘Snack’ heh.
> 
> I also plan to do a series that ships Pieck with almost every female character in the series, even if she hasn’t met them because it seems fun <3
> 
> Follow my Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more Hitch, Pieck & rarepairs!


End file.
